Lax
by MarroTekatsu
Summary: Kagami helps Konata with her homework. Konata distracts her.
1. Chapter 1

**Lax**

Author's Note: This was original the beginning of Lucky Stories, now Midnight Bonding, but due to the course of Midnight bonding, I made this a separate one-shot. I would continue it, but I fear it becoming almost like a copy of RezleVettems' Lucky Summer series, which I love. If you want me to continue, however, I will not deny your requests...

"So, Kagamin, where's Tsukasa?" Konata asked, walking with Kagami after school.

"She has cooking club today," Kagami responded.

"So you and I have alone time, eh, Kagamin?" Konata slyly asked. Kagami's face turned red.

"B-baka! I'm only coming over because you can't do your homework by yourself!" she scolded ineffectively.

"Aww. Kagamin, you don't need to make excuses to be be alone with me! But in my bedroom? I'm going to have to watch out for your dirty mind!" In response to the blunette's teasing, the color of Kagami's face turned into that of a tomato. They reached Konata's house, and Konata instantly headed to the computer.

"Konata! At least try to understand what your work is!" Kagami shouted, still astounded by her friend's usual lack of interest in schoolwork.

"Kagamin wants me to to copy her homework with her? What to do?" Konata feigned thinking. "If I get too close, Kagamin might try to make her move. I wouldn't stand I chance!"

"Pervert! It scares me to think how you would make it through school if I wasn't here. When we graduate, how do you plan on getting into a college?" She scolded, trying to use her temper to hide her embarrassment. This only caused Konata to grin even more. She walked over to Kagami.

"Aww. Kagamin is worried about me," she said while petting Kagami's head. Kagami's face instantly turned crimson. "My Kagamin is always watching out for me. I feel so safe," she continued, sitting on Kagami's lap and snuggling with her.

"K-K-Konata!" Kagami exclaimed. Wanting to escape from the awkward position, she tried to remove Konata from her lap. Konata shifted, causing Kagami to miss and grab her chest.

"Waa! Kagamin is making her move! Help! Help! I'm too cute to be raped!" Konata playfully cried out.

Though playful, a very light blush appeared on her face due to the contact. Seeing her friend blush, Kagami lost her control. She picked up Konata and turned her around. Konata was about to make a remark, but Kagami didn't care. She swiftly pushed her lips to Konata's and inhaled, taking in her scent. Konata paused for a moment, but quickly decided to take charge. She nibbled on Kagami's bottom lip, causing her to gasp. Instantaneously Konata shot her tongue into Kagami's mouth and explored every inch of the foreign terrain. Though stunned, instincts took over and shocked girl stuck her tongue into Konata's mouth. Konata, not wanting to lose, danced around Kagami's tongue, fighting for dominance.

To gain an advantage, Konata pushed Kagami down onto the floor. When they finally parted for air, Konata immediately found Kagami's left ear. She began to nibble on on the lobe, and Kagami gasped.

"K-Konata...What...are you...doing?" she asked between gasps. Konata in response moved back to Kagami's lips before licking down the middle of her neck. She traced circles on her collarbone, receiving some moans.

"Konata...where...did you learn...to do that?" Kagami panted. Konata's cheeks turned a little darker seeing the state Kagami was in; her cheeks were flushed, her eyes glazed, and her hair undone and messy. Kagami's body was trembling slightly and her breathing was ragged.

"Ooh. Did Kagamin's plan backfire?" Konata teased. This knocked Kagami back to reality, and her face turned even darker.

"It seems my Kagamin enjoyed herself a little too much," she continued. "Well, I'm going to make dinner. Since there's no school tomorrow, wanna stay for the night?" she added slyly.

Kagami froze, but timidly nodded in response. Konata giggled.

"Uh oh. I thought I'd tamed the feared Kagami, but it looks like I've made another monster!" she said, sighing and playfully shaking her head as she left the room.

"Made...another?" Kagami pondered.

How did you like? I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lax**

Author's Note: I'm back! For now at least. :P I got positive remarks, so I'll attempt to expand this story. It will probably go in small arcs, making it easier to end if I feel it should. Aaaaand here we go!

**Chapter 2**

The dinner that came to follow was a quiet one. Mr. Izumi was busy working in another room, and Yutaka had left to go to a sleepover at Minami's house. This left a flustered Kagami and an overly cheerful Konata to themselves.

In Konata's room, Kagami sat still, trying to comprehend was had just happened. She and her otaku friend had just made out in that very room.

"I know she's cute, but to think I might like her..." Kagami mumbled to herself, trying to figure out how to proceed. _And Konata didn't shove away. She...advanced even. Does she like me? Or was she just playing along? Do I actually like her?_ Flustered by that thought, she shook her head violently.

"Impossible. I got caught up in the moment, that's all, right?" _That's right. Konata started it. She was even joking about it beforehand._

"Jeez! Curse you Konata!" she frustratingly shouted. She stood up and circled around the room. When passing by Konata's bed, she almost slipped on something on the floor. Picking it up, she noticed it was manga.

"So messy. For someone so crazy about this stuff, you'd think she'd be more careful with it."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, a cheery blue-haired girl could be found preparing dinner. This cheery exterior, however, hid the girl's true thoughts.

Konata has teased Kagami since they met, always enjoying the responses she gave. Never before had she even thought of her feelings towards Kagami. _She kissed me...And she doesn't hate me for advancing...Does...Kagami like me? Do I like her?_

"I'll play it safe for now. Plus, it'll be fun seeing how she reacts. I triggered an unusual flag today," Konata said to herself slyly. With dinner almost ready, Konata set off quietly for her room. Peering in through the small opening, she noticed Kagami on her bed, reading a book. To be specific, a doujin. Konata smirked.

_That's from Strawberry Panic! I can test her here, _Konata thought to herself. She watched on as Kagami read. She seemed intensely focused, thought whether on the doujin, or her own thoughts, one could not tell.

Inside Kagami's head, gears were spinning wildly. Kagami knew Konata played many games were one plays as a male dating a female, but the fact that Konata read yuri was unknown to her. A mixture of excitement and horror came to mind at once. _So, Konata does like me? But what about our futures?_

"What about our parents? What will they think?" Kagami panicked. Caught up in her thoughts, the purple-haired girl did not realize her final exclamations.

"Oh, my dad wouldn't care. In fact, he'd be overjoyed!" Konata joked as she opened the door all the way, much to Kagami's distress. "Hurry up, dinner's ready, she insisted. "We'll save _that_ for tonight," the short girl added with a wink. Kagami blushed. She walked out, secretly pleased at what she saw.

The two ate in silence, each caught up in their own thoughts. Similar yet different, both girls' thoughts easily took priority over the food in front of them.

"I guess...we weren't that hungry, huh?" Kagami awkwardly stated. Konata nodded.

"I guess not. I had a big lunch today, anyways." Kagami shifted in her seat a bit, then began,

"Konata, about earlier, I-"

"I'm bored. Wanna play some video games? I'll let you choose!" Konata interrupted, changing the subject with a common one. Kagami hesitated. Deciding that time would help her figure this out, she followed along.

"Sure. But we're doing a shooter game," she resigned. Konata cheered!

"Try not to lose too badly!" Konata normally had the upper hand, even in shooter games. Kagami wasn't just going to accept that though.

"Yeah right, you're the one who's going down!" she countered, determined.

As Kagami's focus shifted towards the video game, Konata gave her a gentle glance.

_Just wait a bit Kagamin. I think both of us need to collect our thoughts first. We'll talk when you're truly ready, _Konata thought to herself as she shifted her attention to the TV.

_Just for a bit, okay..?_


End file.
